Demo
CURRENT DEMO: v1.2 RELEASE DATE: 12/29/13, 2:10PM PLEASE REPORT BUGS/COMMENTS AT: http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=425&st=0& DOWNLOAD: http://www.mediafire.com/download/8xqnk8bv39ksnc7/Sage+Recovery.rar FEEDBACK SURVEY FOR DEMO 1.X: https://www.surveymonkey.com/s/F88BFDG DEMO 1.X FEEDBACK SURVEY RESULTS: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-8DJQG5/ This Update Provides -faster text speed -some fixed Passability / Tile problems -Fixed stairs -Fixed minecarts (hopefully) How to Access the Demo 1. Download file 2. Extract 3. Run Game.exe application That's it! No emulator required. How to Patch your Game 1. Extract everything from the newest patch 2. DO NOT REPLACE YOUR FILES! Put the new patch somewhere NEW! The only exception to this rule is if you want to keep your save file and you have Windows XP; to keep your save in XP, find "game.rpgxdata" or something akin to that and copy it into your new files. 3. Enjoy the new patch. Known Issues (Pokemon Essentials-specific) *ONLY Game crashes whenever one attempts to heal Pokemon. See Mac section below for help. *When switching out Pokemon and then using an item, the active Pokemon slot is still the Pokemon that was switched out. *Growl plays Foliat's cry no matter what *No Gender symbol when naming Pokemon *Several attack animations show in the top-left corner of the battle screen behind the UI *Weather effects do not play properly, same bug as various attack animations *Levelup Jingle doesn't play when a level up happens in battle *Text speed is unfortunately as fast as it gets without causing a crash in a battle. This will hopefully be fixed in the future. *NPCs still move when menu is opened *Transitional Versus sprites interfere with game overs (this is why Ricardo and Foster do not have their Versus sprites) *Some music loops their intros improperly. This will be fixed eventually. *Running sprite remains when you hit a wall while running instead of switching back to normal standing. No idea if Maruno plans to fix that. *When you walk into grass, your lower body disappears. Known to Maruno and will be fixed eventually. Known Issues (Non-Essentials) -Pokemon cry sound levels are very widespread, some barely audible while others are very loud; this will be fixed in a future installment when more focus is put on cries. -Trainer card does not properly fit the player sprites, this will be fixed in a future installment -The Blanket badge gives you the Boulder Badge atm. This will be fixed in a future installment -QB's awesome intro has not yet been implemented due to some problems with the movie player; this will be fixed in a future installment -Footprints not implemented -Move switches edited in battle do not change until edited outside of battle -Battle UI is extremely crowded due to the nature of the new twelve-character limit and the fact that moving symbols around (gender, status effect signs) applies to both the opponent and player. This should be fixed in the future with a better battle UI. -Region Map / Area in the Pokedex doesn't work properly; this will be fixed in a future installment. -Following Pokemon will be a thing in a future installment. -Shiny Pokemon implemented for the sake of presenting crashes; just meant as placeholders and will be voted on in the future -Frost Breath is Foster's TM instead of Snowball; this will be changed in the future -You can jump into the hoppable ledge on Route 1; this is due to a map connection error. Will be fixed later. Please post any bugs you find here http://z13.invisionfree.com/Pokemon_Gen_VP/index.php?showtopic=425 What about my Save File? If you're on Windows Vista/7, you should be able to load your saved game without a problem, assuming you're playing on the most recent patch. If you're on XP, in the game files themselves, you'll have a game.rpgxpdata or something along those lines. Save that file for the new demo. HOW TO DELETE FILES IN VISTA/7: C:/ > Users > Personal User File > Saved Games > Pokemon Essentials. Can I Play on a Mac? Yes! First, you need to download a program called Wine (http://www.winehq.org) which will allow you to run .exe files through your Mac. Next, after downloading the demo, you need to go through the audio and delete any .MIDI format file. Wine/Mac does not support this format, and it will cause your game to crash at places like Pokémon Centers and while Evolving. Last, click on the file 'game.exe' and start your journey! Error: "RGSS Stopped Responding" http://windows.microsoft.com/en-us/windows7/Change-Data-Execution-Prevention-settings?SignedIn=1 Disclaimer from Pawter Please keep in mind that any bugs you find or any things left out were completely unintentional. Any changes that were made had to do with making everything look nice and polished in terms of movement, UI, or whathaveyou. If you have any concerns feel free to voice them in thread. Enjoy!